ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Legard
Richard Legard is an agent in the Department of Mary Sues. He is written by Hardric. Appearance Richard is rather tall, fair-skinned young man with a slim build, blue eyes which are frequently half-closed, and a mess of curly brown hair. Besides a little stubble when he forgets to shave for a long time, his only other distinctive facial feature is his rectangular black glasses. His usual attire consists of a long-sleeved T-shirt of any colour, black sport trousers, leather ankle boots and a khaki jacket. Personality Richard is not exactly a social person. Sure, he can be quite friendly with other people when they talk to him he’s not trying to not offend them; that being said, he’s not above snarking in some situations. He doesn’t interact a lot with people if he’s not prompted to do it unless he is really moved by the subject, but even though he’s ready to compromise most of the time, there are points that he will defend stubbornly. If something seems to go against basic logic, he will attack it with an awful amount of sarcasm aimed at the aforementioned statement. He also cares deeply for the ones that get close to him. Though he’s rather scatterbrained and not particularly tidy, he can also be quite a completionist when something interests him. This particularly applies to video games, up to the point of playing with guides for every ending. Curiosity and a lack of patience can be a problem for him though, since he is prone to extensively researching a fandom when he doesn’t have access to the actual canon materials, with little regard for spoilers. This can also lead him to dropping some critical information about them (although not purposefully). He also believes in doing the right thing even when the rules are against it, and does not really respect authority, only paying it lip service unless he respects the ones in charge (like Captain Dandy, for instance). When it comes to missions, really bad badfic, bad logic, bad worldbuilding, and disruptions of canon are the worst offences for him. He’s more careful about charging for poor SPaG, since he is not a native English speaker, though anything particularly blatant will make the charge list. When the badfic angers him enough, he becomes more assertive, snarkier, and sometimes more annoying. He usually wants the maximum amount of charges, but he’s more than ready to cut the mission short if a good opportunity for a kill appears, or if the canons are suffering too much. Most of his free time is dedicated to reading, playing and watching any fandoms catching his attention, or tabletop RPGs. He’s also eager to share and discover new fandoms, not caring about the eventually increased workload that will come out of this. History Richard is a French college student majoring in history, and has enjoyed reading since childhood thanks to the influence of his mother. He is an unrepentant fantasy nerd, though other genres and mediums can catch his eye as well. His first contact with PPC was an announcement asking for people who loved fiction, who possessed critical and writing skills, and who were ready to do anything to help protecting these works against any defilement. He called the Department of Personnel for a stage, and the PPC’s recruitment problems landed him a job in the next few moments. Discovering the existence of an extra-dimensional organisation ruled by sentient psychic flowers was a big surprise, to say the least, but his concerns were pushed aside once he realised that he could visit any of the worlds he had read about. However, he first undertook a one-month training course in order to get at least an actual understanding of life as an Agent. He also took the time to read some of the mission reports available to people in HQ, and if he was scared by some of the stories, it only reinforced his determination to be member of an Action Department, seeing Mary Sues as the most serious threat around, since ‘glitterbags’, as he puts it, can twist anything in the multiverse to suit their twisted desires. It also gave him a deep-seated defiance towards most of the Flowers. Once his training was done, he requested to be a member of the Department of Mary Sues, Freelance Division, being still not sure about an eventual specialization. With his hoard of luggage in tow, he promptly made his way to his newly assigned RC # 2882437, and waited there for his future partner, trying to not think of being with a fellow newbie. The Ironic Overpower, however, is not to be ignored so easily… Abilities Richard picked up a number of skills while he was on World One. He can cook decent food, courtesy of a lonely student life. He also does some acting, although sometimes he overacts; thankfully, most Sues aren’t exactly subtle enough to get it when he’s trying to fool them. As far as actual combat skills are concerned, he has practiced canne de combat and archery, and he undertook additional training in HQ in order to hone these skills, trading his cane for an actual sword concealed in a hollow stick. He also did basic practice with firearms, thinking that the ability to wield several types of weapons is always useful. However, death by portal is still his favourite assassination method — the messier and the more ironic the better. Unless he’s training regularly, he’s not a particularly good athlete, and he has a rather low tolerance for physical pain. Timeline December 2015 * Joins the PPC and begins training. He should have read this announcement more carefully. January 2016 * Joins the DMS, is partnered with Marina Nicodelli and goes on his first mission. * Takes part in the Third PPC HQ Hunger Games and subsequent awards ceremony. He really needs to pay closer attention to documents. Mission Reports Partnered with Marina Nicodelli # "Wrong Start" (The Dresden Files) # "(Not) Like a Dream Come True" (Persona series) # "He Will Fall" (RWBY) # "Believe in Canon" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) (NSFW/B?) # "Backside of the Canon" (Persona 4) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues